theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fartyeye and Pigfeet
Fartyeye and Pigfeet is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB was at school. He was asleep. "Hey, Awesome Betterhero, wake up this instant or get out of class," said the teacher. AB woke up. "K, I woke up," said AB. AB went back to sleep. "Wake up and stay up until class is over!" demanded the teacher. AB woke up and turned into Four Arms. He ran outside and punched the bell. He detransformed and ran back in the classroom. "Class is over, everyone," said AB. "No it's not," said the teacher, but all the students trampled her. AB went out of the room and into gym class. "DODGEBALL!" yelled the gym teacher, playing a guitar. They started to play dodgeball, but the gym exploded. AB got knocked out. Later...... AB was in bed. "What happened?" he asked himself. He looked out the window and saw two creatures destroying a lot of stuff. He opened the window and jumped out. "Who are you?" asked AB. "Muh. Fartyeye," said a poop-like humanoid creature. "Pigfeet," said a small animalistic creature who was black with pig feet. "Your work must be destroying things, like you destroyed the gym. Why are you destroying things?" asked AB. "Gauh. Nawmarr," said Fartyeye. "Nawmarr?" said AB. "Rii runt nawmarr," said Pigfeet. AB turned into Humongousaur and ran at Fartyeye. Fartyeye spat a poop bomb and it exploded, knocking AB into his house. He evolved. "Ultimate Humongousaur!" he yelled. AB shot missiles. Pigfeet held up one of his feet and blocked the missiles. AB ran to Pigfeet and threw him. Fartyeye jumped on AB and punched and kicked him. AB body-slammed Fartyeye and kicked him. Pigfeet rammed into AB. AB got knocked into a tree. He picked up the tree and hit Fartyeye. He got cut in half, but regenerated. Pigfeet kicked AB in the face and knocked him out. Later..... AB was in bed again. "Who keeps putting me in bed?" he asked himself. AB turned into XLR8 and ran out the door. His feet glowed, and he started moving around a lot. He slammed into stuff, and got slammed into a tree. He fell down and reverted. Fartyeye and Pigfeet were working on destroying a house. AB shot lasers, but Fartyeye and Pigfeet dodged them. Pigfeet jumped up and landed on the ground. He made a shockwave that knocked AB back. AB shot more lasers, but they were dodged. Pigfeet made another shockwave and it made the UST vibrate. Fartyeye shot farts from his eyes. "Gross. Cool, but gross," said AB. AB dodged all of the farts except one, which he blocked with the UST. The UST turned brown, then disappeared. Brown matter started covering AB, and his arm disappeared. He floated in the air, and his legs and other arm disappeared. He became lumpy, and his neck shrunk. AB's head grew lumpy, and he turned completely brown. His face changed. "Ahhhh! I'm a fart!" said AB. Fartyeye and Pigfeet destroyed the house and ran away. "Awww man," said AB. A large female skunk started sniffing AB, then she tried to grab him, but he was intangible. "Ewwww," said AB, flying away. The female skunk chased him, then called some others. They made stink and it combined with AB. The skunks dragged AB with the stink. The female skunk tied AB up with stink in a cave. "HELLLLLPPPPPPPPP! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" he called. The female skunk fed AB lots of fruit. "Hey, I know what you're up to!" said AB. AB refused to eat the fruit, but since he was intangible, the female skunk could still feed him. "I don't wanna make love! Let me go! And I need to turn back to normal!" said AB. AB farted, and rocketed himself. He broke the stink. He started flying away. The female skunk signaled for skunks, and the skunks chased AB. AB farted and knocked them back. The skunks made a stink forcefield and trapped AB. "Let me go!" said AB. The female skunk jumped into the stink and hugged AB. AB flew through her arms and farted, knocking her back. AB farted on the stink and made it grow and grow and grow and grow. It grew until it touched some soap, then disappeared. AB flew away. He was about to exit the forest, but he heard the female skunk crying. "Hmmm. I think she's lonely," said AB. AB made a bomb look like a skunk and gave it to the skunk. Later..... AB watched as the skunk and bomb floated down a river in a canoe. A "Just Married" sign was on the back of the canoe. "She'll get 'fired' soon," said AB. 4 months later...... BAM! Back to the present...... AB was flying through town. "Hey look! It's a fart! Get him!" said someone. People started spraying AB with cleaning supplies. AB flew away, but the people chased him. AB flew through the ground. There was a big cleaning bomb underground. It exploded, and most of AB disappeared. "Hey, wait! An Omnitrix symbol!" said AB. AB farted through his mouth on the symbol and reverted. "So it was just a new alien," said AB. The UST was shaking. It dragged AB through tunnels, and out where Fartyeye and Pigfeet were. The UST stopped shaking. AB's foot grew big. His arms, legs, and torso became thin. His head turned into a circle, and he became black. "BIGFOOT! I know that it's another new alien," said AB. Fartyeye shot farts from his eyes. AB blocked it with his foot, and kicked Fartyeye. Pigfeet and AB fought with their feet, but Pigfeet kicked AB back. AB stomped the ground and made a shockwave that knocked Pigfeet back. "Wetweet! Wetweet!" said Fartyeye. Fartyeye and Pigfeet ran away. AB tried to chase him, but it was too hard. He formed his big foot in a circle shape around him. With his other foot, he ran on the circle and moved it so that he could chase Fartyeye and Pigfeet. "Hi-five for creativity!" said AB. F and P ran down a snowy mountain and into a city. AB slid down the mountain on his foot and caught up with F and P. AB turned into Goop and hit Fartyeye and Pigfeet into a store. They landed next to a gumball machine. AB flew into the building. "Hey wait a minute, that looks familiar," said AB. AB remembered what people said in the episode. Teacher: Hey Fartyeye: Fartyeye Teacher: and Pigfeet: Pigfeet Someone: get AB: back AB: to AB: work Teacher: or AB: you're AB: fired "That's it!" said AB. AB reverted and fiddled with the UST. "Ultra Supreme Trix, scan two mutant beings," said AB. The UST sent out a beam and scanned Fartyeye and Pigfeet. "Jaybird. Accidentally mutated with Fartonian DNA. Racoon. Accidentally mutated with Bigfootasapien DNA," said the UST. "Separate animal and alien DNA in mutated beings," said AB. The UST sent out beams at Fartyeye and Pigfeet, revealing Mordecai and Rigby. "Thanks for healing us. Skips wanted us to close a portal that was opened in his house. We landed in your dimension, in a vat of toxic waste created with alien DNA," explained Mordecai. "We were grumpy and wanted to turn normal, so we destroyed things. Anyways, Mordecai, let's find a way to get back home," said Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby left. Then, AB went back home. Back in the store....... Two strands of DNA went into a floor vent and into the sewer. Then, after a while, a black-brown hand popped out. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Mordecai *Rigby Villains *Fartyeye *Pigfeet Aliens Used *Four Arms *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *XLR8 *Fart (first appearance) *Bigfoot (first appearance) *Goop Category:Episodes Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes Category:Ben 10